


It was only a kiss?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mon-El makes an appearance for like 2 seconds, Sort of fake dating, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: A kiss is never just a kiss when it's between two people who are pretending they're not in love with each other.Or Kara kisses Lena in front of Mon-El in an attempt to finally get Mon-El to leave her alone.





	It was only a kiss?

Kara laughs as she enters her apartment, Lena following closely behind. Kara’s eyes flit back to watch Lena as she closes the door and Kara can’t help the warmth that spreads through her chest as she catches the proud look on Lena’s face, her being the one that told the joke that made Kara laugh.

"So, what are our options for the evening?” Lena asks as she drops her purse on the table. “We could get takeout and watch a movie? Or we could go out and have dinner somewhere. We could even go out and watch a movie somewhere, we haven't done that before."

Kara laughs, "it seems we like movies and food."

They’d found a rare night where they were both free but they hadn’t made plans so Kara wasn’t sure what they were going to do. But anything with Lena sounded good to Kara. They could sit here for the entire evening and do nothing and as long as Lena was here, Kara would still be happy.

Lena smiles as she shrugs, "it’s true. Or we could do something different for a change then. What if we-"

Lena's words are cut off when Kara groans, "oh no."

Suddenly concerned, Lena takes a step forward, hand coming to rest on Kara's arm, "Kara? Is everything ok?"

“Mon-El” is all Kara replies and Lena rolls her eyes. They both knew exactly how annoying Mon-El has been recently, constantly hanging around Kara, flirting with her, asking her out and hinting at a future relationship with her, he just won’t take no for an answer. Kara has complained enough about him to Lena that that one word says everything.

Kara can hear Mon-El coming up the elevator in her building, no doubt to ask her out for the evening and Kara is absolutely sick of him and his refusal to take no for an answer.

Her eyes flick from the door and then to Lena, who’s standing right in front of her, and suddenly Kara has an idea. Mon-El would give up if he thought she was seeing someone else, right?

Before Kara can really think over her idea and how stupid it probably is, the words are spilling from her mouth. “Do you trust me?”

Lena frowns, clearly not the words she’d expected to hear. “Of course.”

“Kiss me?”

Kara can see the moment Lena realises what her plan is, that Mon-El is about to walk through the door (because he never knocks, he just walks in like he owns the place) and if he sees them kissing then surely he’d stop his pursuit of her and move on?

Kara’s eyes flick back to the door as she hears Mon-El step off the elevator, they only have seconds to go.

She turns back to Lena.

Maybe this was a silly idea, she doesn’t want to pressure her friend. “You can say n-“

Kara’s words are cut off as Lena steps forward, cups Kara’s cheeks, and kisses her. Kara’s hands flail for a moment in surprise but that doesn’t last long as she settles her hands on Lena’s hips, pulls their bodies closer together.

Their lips move together, warmth and heat spreading through Kara and why have they waited so long to kiss because this feels amazing and she never wants it to end. She’s sure there’s a reason, something to do with not wanting to risk their friendship but as Lena’s hands hold her close, as their lips move together, Kara thinks that maybe Lena wants this just as much as she does.

Neither of them hears the door open and the gasp that comes from Mon-El.

Lena swallows the moan that comes from Kara as she feels Lena’s tongue trace along her bottom lip and Kara’s really liking where this is going when the sound of her apartment door closing startles them both and they jump apart.

They’re both breathing heavily as they look towards the front door, where Kara assumes Mon-El saw them and left. She listens and yes, she can hear him in the elevator now. Her eyes widen when she realises Mon-El is on the phone and she hears him already talking to who she assumes is Winn.

“You didn’t tell me Kara had a girlfriend.”

Oh well, she can deal with that later. Right now, there’s more pressing matters. Like the woman currently standing in front of her. The woman whose heart is pounding, whose breathing is laboured and who has lipstick smudged on her lips. The woman who she’s just kissed in an entirely non-platonic way and who she very much wants to kiss again.

Before Kara has a chance to say or do anything, Lena is moving. Disappointment floods through her when Lena moves away from her, not towards her like she desperately wants.

But Lena only turns from moment, only steps out of Kara’s personal space for a second and then she’s back, Kara can feel her breath on her face they’re so close again. But Lena had grabbed something from her purse and Kara’s eyes flick down to see Lena is now holding a tissue. A tissue?

Lena smiles, gesturing towards Kara’s face, “you have…” Her words trail off as Lena uses her free hand to gently cup Kara’s chin and the other hand to drag the tissue across Kara’s lips. And then Kara realises what Lena is doing, she’s cleaning the lipstick from her face. Because if Lena’s lipstick is smudged on her face, Kara assumes her own face is a mess too.

Kara can do nothing but watch Lena as she makes quick work of wiping her face clean. She’s not sure Lena’s eyes have ever looked this green before. She’s beautiful and Kara is finding it very difficult not to kiss her.

Lena drops the tissue behind her but runs the pad of her thumb along Kara’s clean lower lip, “all done.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Kara hadn’t meant to just ask like that, not again, but with Lena so close, touching her, and the memory of the kiss still so fresh in her mind, she really wasn’t thinking straight (nope, she’s definitely not thinking straight).

“Yes please.”

The words tumble quickly and breathlessly from Lena’s lips and Kara can’t help the laugh that falls from her own lips as Lena drops her hand. Kara’s sure if Lena’s cheeks weren’t still flushed from their kiss before, she’d be blushing.

Lena’s mouth drops open, Kara can see her trying to form words, to form a sentence. How had Lena been so confident only a moment ago and now she seems to be at a loss for what to do?

Kara closes the small gap between them but doesn’t kiss Lena yet, instead she rests their foreheads together.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, the words whispered between them as their breaths mingle.

Lena nods, the movement jostling Kara slightly, “yes. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”

Kara groans internally at the realisation that they could’ve been doing this months ago. But that doesn’t matter now, not when Lena is here, when Lena is so close and Kara can see clearly that her feelings are returned.

Kara reaches up, her hands cupping Lena’s cheeks, her thumbs running over the soft skin under Lena’s eyes as they slip closed. Kara is powerless then to do anything but close the small gap that is still between them and press their lips together.

This kiss is what their first kiss was meant to be, a simple press of the lips but it means so much more than either of them intended or thought a kiss could mean.

Kara pulls away first, her forehead returning to its position against Lena’s. It takes her a moment to gather her breath and her thoughts before she can speak. “We never decided what we were going to do tonight.”

Lena huffs out a laugh, her breath fanning across Kara’s face and Kara has to use a considerable amount of self control not to kiss her again.

“I was going to suggest we go out and do something but I feel like staying in now.”

“Pizza, potstickers and a movie?” Kara suggests, their usual go to when they stay in, whether it’s just the two of them or Maggie and Alex join them.

“Can we also cuddle on the couch?”

Kara smirks, “don’t we always?”

“What about kissing on the couch?”

“We don’t usually do that but I wouldn’t be opposed to that either.”

Lena giggles in response, she actually giggles! Kara’s glad for the flush on her own cheeks because she knows Lena would see her blushing otherwise. Lena just giggled and wants to kiss her again! That should be obvious from their previous two kisses and the way Lena’s eyes keep dropping to her lips before they dart away again and she literally just said so before but it’s nice to hear her say it out loud again nonetheless.

Kara darts forward and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before she steps away completely and Lena groans at the loss of contact. That sound is almost enough for Kara to step back into Lena’s personal space and kiss her again but she remains strong. They can’t stand their all night kissing (as much as Kara would like to), they both need to eat. Plus, the quicker they get food and start a movie, the quicker they can get back to the kissing thing, this time on the couch as Lena has just suggested.

Kara grins and reaches out a hand to squeeze Lena’s, “come on, I’ll order the food and you get the couch and TV ready for movie time.”

Lena steps forward then, before Kara has a chance to move away completely, and tilts her head up and presses their lips together again. She pulls back a moment later, a soft, shy smile on her face as she looks up at Kara. “Sorry, now you can order the food, I just really wanted to do that again.”

Kara smiles back, her hand rising to brush a strand of hair back behind Lena’s ear that has fallen out of her hairstyle. “Ok, food first and we can get back to the kissing later.”

Lena grins, “is that a promise?”

Kara bites her lips as she nods, “it definitely is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially there'll be a second chapter to this.


End file.
